Betrayal to the Heart
by Misaki Sayuri
Summary: Have you ever wondered how it felt to be betrayed by someone who you love dearest? Someone whom you thought to be your idol for life? Well, Momo Hinamori has, and this is her story...


Momo's P.O.V

**This is my past...**

I grew up in Junrinan, District 1, of Rukongai with my friend Toshiro Hitsugaya(Shiro-chan as I call him. He hates the nickname, even now. My nickname was Bedwetter Momo. But, hey, don't judge me, I was a kid!). Everyone was poor there and the streets were deserted at night. Most young children like Shiro-chan and me, would steal water and get away with it.

Occasionally, a shinigami would walk by and hopefully play with us. Shiro-chan was like a little brother to me, and we'd always goof off and eat watermelon. Shiro-chan was the undefeated champion of spinning tops. What a nice talent. I wasn't very fond of them, but in Rukongai, you couldn't really do much.

In my free time, while my friend went off to play spinning tops with the others, I would sit down, grab a paper and some pencils and start drawing. It was a good way to spend the time when I wasn't accompanying Shiro-chan. I am a good drawer.

Sometimes I would get bored so I took out a book to read. Yes, I am a bookworm. While I read, sometimes Shiro-chan would come home, exhausted from another day of competing in spinning tops and lie down and take a nap. His grandmother's motto is,"Children will sleep, will grow." Maybe that's why he always sleeps.

For others wondering out there, I am older than Shiro-chan, despite of our size. And yes, I'm taller than Shiro-chan by 7 inches.

We swore that we would protect each other. We were best friends and we still are.

When I entered the Shinigami Academy, I was excellent at Kido, and my grades were at the top, everyone was in awe. Before long, I became friends with Renji Abarai and Izuru Kira.

One day, Shuhei Hisagi went with my class to a standard field excercise to the real world to practise performing the Konso (Soul burial) and in combat with the artificial Hollow replicas.

Everything was going according to plan, until a group of huge Hollows began attacking us. I guessed that they were attracted to our reiatsu. No surprise, since we were training so hard.

Shuhei told us to flee, but when I glanced back, I saw that he was attacked by one of the Hollows.

I ran back to help him, Renji and Izuru followed. Just as we somehow managed to escape, we were surrounded by even more Hollows then before. We all panicked, but just in the nick of time, a back-up rescue team came.

Captain Sosuke Aizen and his Lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru came to save us, and from that day onwards, I felt that I should be debt to Captain Sosuke Aizen. I have always admired Captain Sosuke Aizen ever since then.

* * *

Later on, when I was accepted in the Gotei 13 Squads, I was assigned to Captain Aizen's division. I was so happy! All those years, just to be in his division!

Years went by, and I was very happy, until when Vice-Captain Ichimaru was promoted to captain.

I worked my way up to be the Vice-Captain with a lot of hard work. Even Hitsugaya-kun noted that I was working exceptionally hard and should be the new Lieutenant of 5th squad.

Eventually, I was promoted to Vice-Captain. It was joy! I finally got to be one step closer to the man I was in debt to. Captain Aizen always had been my idol. He was always kind to me.

* * *

**Present...**

After I attended the lieutenant's meeting, I got worried. Captain Aizen's been acting weird lately. I asked Renji, but he claimed that he knew nothing. Hitsugaya-kun became the captain of 10th Squad, Renji became the lieutenant of 6th Squad, and Izuru became the lieutenant of the 3rd Squad.

I heard that Captain Aizen got murdered. Horrified, I ran to the scene, only to find out that the rumors were true. There was Captain Aizen, my number one idol, pinned up on a tower, with blood spattered around him.

I saw the body with my own two eyes. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. I screamed,"CAPTAIN AIZEN!"

A voice behind me spoke, "What's all the ruckus out here for so early in the morning?" I turned around and saw Captain Ichimaru.

Then I vaguely remembered Hitsugaya-kun's warning. _Be __careful of 3rd Squad... Especially when Aizen goes out walking alone. _I glanced at the figure behind me.

Then, as quick as lightning, I shouted, "Was it you?!" Blinking back tears, I got so furious, that I unsheathed my katana and cried out,"Snap, Tobiume!" (Tobiume actually means Flying Plum Tree) I tried to attack Captain Ichimaru, but Izuru-kun stopped me. I was confused. Why did he stop me?

"I am the lieutenant of 3rd Squad, so I will not allow anyone to point a sword at my captain," he reading my mind. Captain Ichimaru just stood there grinning. We were starting to attack each other and soon after, Kira-kun realeased his katana as well. "Raise your head, Wabisuke!" (Wabisuke means "The Wretched One", don't ask me, ask Tite Kubo why)

Just in the nick of time, Hitsugaya-kun stopped us. Then, he ordered us to be restrained and imprisoned. Hitsugaya-kun too? First, Captain Aizen was murdered, then Izuru counter-attacked my attack that was intended for Captain Ichimaru, and now this?!

As I was being imprisoned, Rangiku Matsumoto handed me a letter from Captain Aizen.

"You know, Hinamori-san, if any of the other captains found this, you wouldn't be allowed to see it." I read the letter, and found out the 'secrets' that Captain Aizen had. Who knew that he trusted me so much? But as I read on, he mentioned Hitsugaya-kun awfully a lot. I had doubted my childhood friend for murdering him.

I was so sure for it for a minute! I read on and found out that Captain Aizen claimed that Hitsugaya-kun was going to use the Sokyoku's power to detsroy Soul Society when Rukia Kuchiki was about to be executed (Yes, I said 'Kuchiki', one of the four noble families. Rukia was Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's younger sister).

As angry as I was, I kept my cool and escaped through the window. I was free! That was easy. I took a good look around to see if anyone was around. Coast was clear. I sneaked my way out, and went after Hitsugaya-kun. As I jumped from rooftops to rooftops, I finally saw him.

When I approached him, Captain Ichimaru arrived. Hitsuagaya-kun wanted to back away from the scene, but I stopped him. In my mind, I was thinking _Why, Shiro-chan? Did you really murder __Captain __Aizen? _

Agitated, Hitsuagaya-kun hit me. Hard. What was that for? Captain Ichimaru stepped in and cornered him. "Heh, either you get killed, or the girl dies." He struck his sword out at me, but Rangiku-san stopped his sword.

* * *

I was locked up in the same, old, boring, cell again, but with the improvement of kido spells. Just great. Hitsugaya-kun was the one who put the spells on my cell himself!

However, the spell was pretty easy to break out form the _inside _but harder on the _outside. _I decided that I should bust my way out of here. I released my Shikai and fired a fireball at the jail bars.

I masked my reiatsu and quietly followed Shiro-chan and Vice-Captain Matsumoto. Where they went shocked me.

In front of us, stood the looming tower of the Central 46. I went in, only to find the _whole fricking _place massacred. What happened? Bodies and blood laid around me. It was...shocking, horrible, and terrifying.

A voice behind me said, "Lieutenant Hinamori, there's someone who ya wanna meet." I whipped around, only to be face-to-face with...none other than Captain Aizen himself.

* * *

"You're a-alive? But h-how, I saw your body pinned up like days ago," I stuttered. Captain Aizen said nothing. I dared myself to take a step closer to him. When nothing happened, I ran up to him and hugged him. Just the scent of him, kept me awake. The look of his face, his eyes, his scent,... it really _was _him!

I was so overjoyed, but that didn't last long. After all the praises, he whispered,"Goodbye, Momo Hinamori, you've been a great pawn to me, and I appreciate that. Goodbye."

When I opened my mouth to ask, he stabbed me from the back, just missing my heart. As I fell to the ground, I thought _Why, Captain __Aizen, why? _I felt used, and betrayed.

Before I passed out completely, someone came in. It was Shiro-chan.

* * *

Toshiro's P.O.V

I saw Aizen standing there with Hinamori laying down on the floor. I was kinda surprised that Aizen was there, not Gin. "What did you do, Aizen?" I shouted.

"Oh dear. You've found her. I should've chopped her up to pieces and hidden the pieces away. Oh well, she's nearly dead, Captain Hitsuagaya. Well, I've done her a favour already. You see, I tried to get other people to kill her for me, but it failed and I was forced to do the job myself. Well, no matter anymore because like I said, Momo's almost dead. It'll be a miracle if she survived", Aizen said calmly.

I rushed over to her side. "Hinamori, Hinamori, please, are you still there? I'll get Matsumoto to get you to the 4th Squad's barracks," I was worried as hell. "S-shiro-chan? Thank you for finding me... I should've listened to you...," Hinamori croaked. I laid her down slowly.

I growled, then I charged at Aizen. He totally deflected my attack. I realeased my Shikai. "Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" I shouted. I flicked my zanpakuto and a long ice dragon came out of it. It headed towards Aizen as it twisted and turned in the air. Don't get me wrong, Hyorinmaru is meant to be a weapon, not a side-show attraction. In fact, it is the strongest ice/water type zanpakuto ever.

However, Aizen cut my attack effortlessly with his katana and with a single movement, I was cut down. Thankfully, Captain Unohana arrived with her lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu along with Matsumoto. The captain healed Hinamori with her kido spells, but the wound was very deep, and when my friend fainted, they had to take her to the 4th squad's barracks.

I looked around to find Aizen, but he was mysteriously gone. Where could he be? I went back to report to Captain-Commander Yamamoto and he called up a captains' meeting. Then, he declared that Sosuke Aizen had officially betrayed us all, along with Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tosen.

We'd lost not just one captain, but three. I knew how Hinamori must have felt, her idol was a traitor, and he would always be.

* * *

**_This is my first Bleach fanfic, so please review and tell me what you think of it! All feedback are appreciated! ;) BTW: This is based on the true story of what happened, only a few tweaks to it. Hope y'all like though!_**


End file.
